


See, I knew you'd get hurt

by IzzyIniguez



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fun and Games, Little bit of blood, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyIniguez/pseuds/IzzyIniguez
Summary: Trini was always willing to test her limits.  Now that she's super powered, she wants to test every limit possible.  Kim can only laugh and shake her head while she watches.  Short and sweet one-shot.





	See, I knew you'd get hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from two years ago that I can't remember who prompted me. If you're here, this is for you!

"See, I knew you'd get hurt."

Ever since she found the coin and it granted her super power, Maria Trinidad Kwan-Gomez liked to test her limits, especially without armor.  Her speed reached close to about 45 miles per hour and she was the fastest of the rangers.  Kim was second to her.  She found she could lift a city bus and she could easily jump over 15 feet in the air from a standing position.  With a running start she cleared near 30 feet.  She was already able to clear that chasm at the ship.

Then she wanted to see how well she could climb the side of the mountain that was an actual 90 degree angle.  She had told Kim that she wanted to do it, but didn't exactly know where the location of that side was.  Kim, being the more responsible one for once, said it wasn't a good idea, that she could get hurt because that mountain side faced the sun and could potentially give her vertigo.  But Trini had waved her hand and said if she couldn't do it then she would buy them donuts for a month.

Kimberly Ann Hart could never say no to donuts.

So here they were, after hiking through the trails and going off trail, staring at the 90 degree angle of the mountain side facing the sun.  And on this particular Saturday, the sun was extra loud.

"Trini, I dunno," Kim began, "It's really too bright and hot.  This isn't a good idea."

Trini rolled her eyes.  "Kimmy, it'll be fine."  And she cracked her fingers and rolled her neck and shoulders.  "Okay, here I go."  Then she jumped up and started to climb.

At first, she went with speed almost effortlessly, but the sun was relentless and beat on the back of her head.  Then suddenly her ponytail felt tighter than it should've.  She began to move sideways instead of upwards and couldn't quite grip properly and then she slipped.  

On her way down, she screamed and tried desperately to grab onto the rock, but it was useless.  She landed in a tree and broke through branches at the top before being stopped by a particularly thick branch near the bottom.  It knocked the wind out of her.  She was still for several long moments to catch her breath.

She heard Kim laughing under her on the ground.  "See, I knew you'd get hurt!" she called up.

"Shut up," Trini groaned as she sat up.  Her ribs hurt, and she had scrapes on her arms and her yellow flannel shirt was bloody, dirty, and torn.  "My favorite flannel," she whined.

"Well, I told you not to climb this."

"Shut up," Trini repeated and she slid off the branch and landed on the floor, faltering slightly.

Kim walked up to her with a reassuring smile, "Aww, Trin," she cooed as she warped an arm around Trini's shoulders, "I'll get you a new one."

Trini pouted and leaned into Kim, wrapping her own arm around her waist then sighed.  "I guess I'll buy today's donuts."

"How about instead of donuts, I get a different type of sweet?"  

Looking up, Trini saw a flirtatious smirk on Kim's face.  "Oh?"

Then Kim leaned down, bringing up one hand and gently placing it on Trini's cheek before meeting her lips with Trini's.  "Yeah."

Trini's eyes went foggy and she was suddenly dizzy, but not in a serious, needing to go to the hospital way.  "I can do that," she airily said.  Then she grabbed the collar of Kim's shirt and brought her in for another kiss.

 


End file.
